


Preschool Problems

by SheyK



Series: Written Orders! [2]
Category: Zootopia
Genre: Cub, F/M, Oral, Oral Sex, Soft Molesting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-20
Updated: 2019-02-20
Packaged: 2019-11-01 04:28:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17860292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SheyK/pseuds/SheyK
Summary: Mr. Akiba Walker, a 22 year old pre-school teacher, takes great fondness in his class. With the goal of providing a safe and happy environment for the little cubs to grow and play in. Despite his addiction to pornography, he is the perfect teacher. Though even a perfect teacher can have a dark streak, and Akiba's comes out when he meets his new student, a little 4-year-old bunny girl named Judy Hopps.





	Preschool Problems

Pulling into the school parking lot, Akiba pulled into his regular spot near the fenced in playground. It was empty, which was normal for the time.The kits usually didn’t arrive until 7:30 anyway, and it was only a bit past seven in the morning. Plenty of time for him to get his room set up and enjoy the first few sips of his morning coffee before the day truly began. Akiba had the delight of working as a preschool teacher within the ZDSB, Zootopia District School Board, it was a job that he had worked hard for. Passing with flying colours and graduating high school at an early age, by the time he was twenty-one he had graduated teachers’ college, studying early-kit/cub education.

It was a job that he took very seriously and had a large pleasure in doing. He enjoyed working with the many kits and cubs that came in, many of whom were not afraid of him being a wolf, despite the obvious looks that the parents would give him. Most of the kits and cubs were small animals, his largest being a tiger cub. The fact that he was a wolf did ruffle some feathers in his classes back in college and even now at H.M Pre-school where he worked full time, 9 hours a day, 5 days a week. Many animals gave him odd looks well into the first year, though that’s died down for the most part. Not that it ever got to him, he was used to those looks well before college, if anything he found them sort of funny. Despite all of the hassle he had received he never brings it into his classroom. Well, play room to be more honest.

Sipping his morning coffee, Akiba unlocked the door of his room, the wooden door was decorated by the many paw prints of the kits and cubs in his class. All in different colours, shapes and sizes.

That was always his favourite part of the year, repainting the door to its normal, brown, wood looking colour, then when his new class arrives for the year they all put their paw print on the door. He did this for a few reasons; one, he enjoyed the excitement on the kits faces when they put “their mark” on the door. Two, it was always a way of showing them that were all different and that’s a good thing. And three, so they knew which class theirs was.

Opening the decorated door, he looked at his empty classroom. A small corner was dedicated for reading and was full of books for cubs between the ages of 2-5. Many of which were crudely drawn, though most kits couldn’t be bothered with the artistic factor of the book, they just liked the colours. Then there was the toy corner, which eventually spreads to the toy cluttered minefield of Mr. Walkers classroom, as he and other teachers have come to call the room when the kits go home. Though Akiba didn’t mind cleaning the mess, at some days he would play the “clean up” song for the class and they’d hurry to get everything cleaned up before the song was over. It was fun, until one kit slipped on the carpet and got a small rug burn. The kit was actually fine, but as always, the parents were paranoid.

“What kind of a teacher are you?! My little Jeffery could’ve gotten killed!” the mother screamed at him.

“Ma’am, I assure you Jeffery was fine, nothing more than a small scuff. He didn’t even complain when we but a Band-Aid on it! Right buddy?” Akiba asked happily, giving a high-five to the small cheetah cub who was standing beside his mother.

“Do you know who my husband is! He is the Assistant of the Senior Assistant of the Vice Principal of this school! He will have you fired for this!” She screamed.

“Yeah, that was a fun day.” Akiba thought to himself, chuckling a little as he sat at his desk which was at the front of the class with one of those new “smart boards” behind him. It was great with the class since he could use it to play many games with them or amaze them with funny drawings or stories on the board.

The red wolf sat down in his chair, giving a large sigh of relief, putting his bag down beside his desk and resting his paws up on his desk, yawning loudly as he rested his coffee next to his paws. Leaning back in his chair, he glanced towards the doorway. The hallway was quiet. He turned to the windows beside his desk. No movement. With a pleased grin across his well-trimmed muzzle, he pulled out his phone from his pocket and leaned back in his chair.

See, Akiba had a small, tiny, addiction. Despite the fact he was one of the youngest teachers in the school, dedicated to his job, and enjoyed working with kits of all ages, he was addicted to porn. Not the self-pleasure of it but the feeling of it, the arousal, the thrill of watching it in public, of watching the women tease themselves so carefully for his own gratification. He loved the high, craved it, but not because he didn’t have sex. He had it back in college with some of the other classmates that were there, one fox, a panther, a few prey animals too. But this, watching porn in his own classroom, in the car, or even out in public? That was a thrill. He never did anything though. He would never touch himself or be so stupid as to do something like that in public. Even in his class, he would calm himself down before the class began. He didn’t want to be in that state in front of his class. Especially if one of them noticed. That wouldn’t be a good talk to the parents or the Board of Education.

Since his addiction never hurt anyone nor was he doing anything overly illegal he figured he was in the clear. Though there was one down side. It made him lose track of time.

Biinnnng

The gentle sound of the school bell was paired by the stampede of cubs and kits of all different species and ages. Though Akiba’s section of the school was catered to younger students, older ones who were in the fifth or eighth grade would run pass the younger students to try and take a faster route to their class.

Akiba managed to scramble his phone into his pocket just before the teacher assigned to the Morning walk duty, Mrs. MacHogget, a small sheep in a tight green dress, pencil behind her ear and a ruler in hoof. She walked the students to the class and with the ruler in her hoof she pointed and rotated her hoof towards the door, moving the students into the room.

“I'm going ta skelp yer wee behind if ya don’t geet a move on!” She said moving her hoof in a rotating motion.

Goodness knows the cubs didn’t understand a word she said but they listened to her well, probably with them being young and likely scared of her.

“Whoa whoa whoa!” Akiba stated in a shocked expression. “Where’s the morning high fives?” Akiba asked, getting down on his knee, redirecting his class to his waiting paw.

One after another the cubs came up and high fived their teacher all smiling and some trying hard to high five him, not that it bothered him. After a few short seconds, Akiba was interrupted by the sheep who was still there, a look of disapproval on her face. Coming to his feet, he looked over at the twenty cubs and kits who either sat at the desks or were taking off their bags and hanging them on the chairs or the hooks near the door.

“Thank you, Mrs. MacHogget, I’ll take it from here.” Akiba said with a smile and a clap of his paws.

The sheep only grumbled and walked away, out of sight of the wolf.

Ignoring her, Akiba skipped to the front of the room making class giggle at his actions. it was probably one of the reasons he enjoyed his job, he could be silly and child-like and they wouldn’t judge him.

“Good morning class!” He stated happily.

“Good morning Mr. Walker!” the entire class shouted back. Akiba acted surprised and cleaned his ears.

“Wow! Either you are all getting louder or I’m getting younger!” The kits, even though they didn’t understand the joke still laughed at their teacher.

“What do we have going on today? Emma! Why don’t you do the Walker Weather forcas-“

“Excuse me, Mr. Walker!” the voice shouted over the PA system.

“Yes?” he responded, a little annoyed.

“There’s a new student making her way down to your classroom. Class P-2 was full, hope you don’t mind.”

“Oh? No, not at all. Thank you for telling me.” Turning back to his class who looked at him all sharing the same ‘what should we do’ look, he cleared his throat. “Looks like we’re going to have a new student in our class. We all remember how to treat new friends right?”

The class responded with a affirming sound “Mhm!”

“Okay! Fantastic!”

Just after his sentence, a knock came over the door. It was a louder firmer knock, so Akiba guessed it was an adult, probably a teacher or EA. He looked out his window and seen two Bunnies. He opened the door, looking down at the two rabbits. Three. There was a little girl, no more than 4 in a light blue skirt with a light pink top and two pink ribbons at the base of her ears. Her grey fur was neatly cut, brushed and cleaned well. The parents looked about the same. Her dad, he guessed, was a heavier set bunny, brown fur with a cap and a pair of overalls with a red shirt underneath. Her mom was dressed more like her daughter, a pair of blue jeans and a yellow plaid shirt.

“Hi!” the male rabbit said, sticking out his paw. “Stu Hopps and this is my wife Bonnie! you must be Mr. Walker.”

Clasping the rabbits paw, who was much smaller than his own, he gave a firm shake.

“Yes, that’d be me.” Akiba said in an awkward chuckle, as he turned and gave a softer shake to Bonnie. “I’m sorry, I had no idea we were getting a new student today.”

“Oh it's quite alright, I guess someone else beat us to that other class room so now little Jude the Dude here gets to be with you!” Stu said, ruffling his daughters fur.

“But if there’s any trouble here’s our number. We gave it to the front desk too.”

While the adults were talking, Judy had peaked into the room. The class was much larger than the one she was used to back home. Back home her class was only half the size of this, there were no toys to play with other than what you brought, and you had to bring your own books or draw your own to share with the class. It was something much different than what she was used to.

“We better be on our way, crops don’t harvest themselves! Judy you be good, we’ll see you in a few hours.” Both of the parents gave their daughter a hug, kissing her on the head before waving goodbye.

“Why don’t we go say hi to everyone?” Akiba suggested, extending his paw.

“Okay.” Judy said shyly, clasping her stuffed bunny in her arms, though she did reach out taking Mr. Walkers paw as they walked into the class together.

“Class, this is our new student. Do you want to tell the class something about yourself?” Akiba asked, kneeling down beside Judy.

“Umm…My name is Judy. I’m four years old.” She said moving side to side in her place. “This is Julie. She’s my favouritest stuffed bunny.” She said holding out her small stuffed toy.

“What do we say to Judy everyone?” Akiba asked.

“Hi Judy!” the class shouted excitedly making Judy give a small smile.

“I’m afraid were a little short on desks today Judy, how about you come sit with me and I’ll see if I can find you one after break. Okay?”

Judy smiled and gave a nod.

After Mr. Walker showed her where the bag and coat hook area were, he introduced her to the class, letting them all share their name and their favourite toy. It was repetitive, but the cubs had a good time. Through all of it Judy stayed close to Mr. Walker, sitting beside him during the show and tell, during class he had put a seat up near his desk for her, so she could feel included, she drew happily during free time though often asked for Akiba to draw with her. He did when he could, but he had to share the attention with other kits as well.

It wasn’t long until the first bell rang for their recess. The school grounds were divided in a way where the older students were on one side while the younger students were more towards the playground and such. There was a fenced in area though that was more suited for one class only, so it was booked and saved for free time.

Most of the kits were off playing whatever games they had made up or passing a ball around. Some were pretending to be superheroes and then some where bad guys. Akiba laughed internally at them, he thought it was cute. He surveyed the area, making sure all of the kits were safe. That’s when he noticed Judy. She was sitting along on the swing, moving it back only small bits at a time. He looked around, no one was with her or talking to her. Akiba walked over, his paws tucked in his pockets.

“Hey, Judy? Are you okay?”

The little kit looked up, rubbing her nose. Her eyes were red and wet, tear streaks down her cheeks.

“Oh sweetheart, what’s wrong?” Akiba asked, kneeling down, wiping her tears.

“N-no one w-wants t-t-to play with me.” She said trying not to cry again.

Akiba, though beyond disappointed in his own class, wasn’t going to force someone to play with Judy. He’d set her up with a group later in class. But for now he had an idea.

“Why don’t you walk with me? We can make sure everyone stays safe together!”

Judy gave a smile, wiping the tears from her eyes. Giving a nod ‘yes’, she took Akiba’s hand as they walked together for the remaining ten minutes.

During that time Judy was doing most of the talking. Chatting on about her favourite shows, her brothers and sisters and cousins many of whom were in high school or college. Her favourite foods and toys. She had talked enough in the ten minutes to make at least seven different books about the topics she had talked about. But, she wasn’t crying, and she was smiling, which made Akiba happy.

For the next few hours, Akiba was able to find Judy a desk, though she asked if she could sit next to Mr. Walker. He was a bit hesitant because he did want her to go and make friends on her own he eventually caved in, saying “Okay, then why don’t you be my little helper?” This made her very happy.

Though he still was able to pair her with a few students during group art time. To which she had a lot of fun. Most of the kits, regardless of if they were predator or prey enjoyed the same things she did, the same cartoons or toys, by lunch she was sitting with a group of students, all her age happily talking to each other.

By lunch time came followed by the second recess, Judy went out with her new group of friends, which Akiba was happy to see. He was proud of himself that he was able to open her bubble a bit and at least get her to be a bit social. She still wanted a lot of his attention, taking his hand to her group and showing him what they all made. She still sat happily beside him during reading time and asked him to read with her. But overall job well done.

“Hmm.” He thought to himself. He looked out to the hallway, peering down both sides of the halls which was littered with lockers and a bit of garbage on the floor. But no one was around. he walked back to his desk, closing the blinds in the classroom. Just like the morning, he took his phone out and opened it to his favourite video, “Samantha’s Private show” He wasn’t able to finish it in the morning, since he had lost track of time.

The video opened just like before, the young college freshman set up her camera only wearing a pair of tight pink panties, showing the white fur along her legs and ass. Her tail, like his, was long though hers was much more elegant. She had a small, very tight shirt on showing the outline of her breasts and erect nipples through the thin fabric.

He could already feel himself getting hard through the fabric of his pants, he moved his hand down rubbing his bulge through the clothes. Giving a soft moan as he stroked his cock through his jeans, he kept watching the white fox slowly undress herself, taking moments to rub her dripping pussy and licking the juices off of her finger.

He bit his lower lip, spreading his legs a bit more as he opened his zipper and took out his cock as he kept rubbing himself, it was something he had rarely done, but he could feel it burning up inside him, his aching cock needing to cum.

“Mr. Walker?” a soft voice asked.

Akiba pushing his cock between his legs he closed them fast, slamming his phone on the desk. He turned in alarm to see Judy, standing there, her toy in her paw.

“What were you watching?” Judy asked as she walked in, closing the door behind her. Something Akiba had asked her to always do when coming and going, since his class was often loud.

“Nothing! Nothing, uh, Judy. Why are you inside?” Akiba asked in a bit of panic.

“The other kits didn’t want me to play anymore.” Judy said a bit upset but more focused between Akiba’s legs. “What’s that?” Judy asked as she walked closer.

“Nothing! Its Nothing! Why don’t you go play on the playground!”

Judy still walked closer and looked at Akiba’s lap, she could see part of his shaft stick out and coming from his pants.

“What is it?” Judy asked again, her eyes not moving from Akiba’s member.

He figured he was screwed regardless. Letting out a sigh, he opened his legs and pulled out his cock, letting it stand fully erect.

“It’s called a penis.” Akiba said in a light groan.

“Peanuts?” Judy asked, getting closer.

“No, no Pe-nis. It’s what all boys have between their legs. It’s how they go pee.”

“Oh. But why is your…pe-nis? Hard?”

“Well it, um, it’s hard because I was watching a video that makes it hard. And…how I was touching it also made it hard.”

“oh…” Judy said still looking at. “Can I touch it?”

Akiba swallowed hard. His cock was still burning and he needed to cum…he knew it was wrong but what choice did he have now? He was too far gone to push her out now.

“Sure. But only if you promise not to tell anyone. Not even you mommy or daddy. Okay?”

“Uh huh.” Judy nodded. She slowly reached out, the tips of her fingers touching Akiba’s swollen hard cock. It looked so big compared to his cock.

“Wrap your paw around it…” Akiba instructed. “Stroke it slowly.”

Judy, without question, obeyed her teacher and wrapped both of her small paws around his throbbing member. She watched Akiba’s reaction as she slowly began to stroke his shaft, being careful not to hurt him. The feeling was beyond anything he had felt before. Her small paws wrapped around the base of his cock was the most erotic thing he had seen or felt in a long time. He leaned back in his chair, his eyes closed as the little four-year-old bunny kept stroking him. The warmth of her paws made his already warm cock hotter to the touch.

“Judy.” Akiba said almost breathless. “Be a good girl and kiss it for me.”

Judy looked up at him “You want me to kiss your pee-pee?” a little confused at his request.

“That’s right, I have an ouchie.” Akiba said, pointing at the tip of his throbbing cock “your kiss will make it better.” He said, reaching down and guiding her head with a bit of force towards his cock.

She didn’t resist though she didn’t know how she could help. Maybe it was like if she fell down and got a boo-boo, then when her mommy kissed it better the pain went away? She didn’t want Mr. Walker to be in pain, so she closed her eyes as she leaned in, giving a small yet soft kiss to the tip of Mr. Walkers Pee-pee.

Akiba flinched lightly at this sensation giving a light gasp. Her small lips felt so soft and small, it was something that he couldn’t prepare. Judy sprang back, letting go of his cock thinking she had hurt him.  
“I’m so sorry Mr. Walker!” Judy exclaimed coming close to tears, holding her small paws to her mouth. “I didn’t mean to hurt your pee-pee! I’m so sorry!” Judy said sniffling.

“Hey, hey.” Akiba said, kneeling down, his hard cock still very erect. “You didn’t hurt my ‘pee-pee’ it felt good. I just wasn’t expecting it, that’s all. You didn’t hurt me.” Akiba said reassuringly lifting the small kits chin. Her tear filled eyes turned him on more, it was the epitome of innocent.

“I…I didn’t?” Judy said wiping her tears.

“No, you did such a good job! My pee-pee felt really good when you kissed it. See?”

The cub looked down, his cock was still hard but this time Mr. Walker was stroking it slowly with his right paw, as he help her chin with the other. She was still a captivated by the size of it.

“Do you want to play a special game Judy? A game for only the best of friends?” Akiba asked?

“What game?” Judy asked in excitement and curiosity, letting go on Akiba’s cock.

“Well it’s a special game. But you have to promise not to tell anyone. And you have to listen to what I say. And you can’t play this game with anyone else.”

“Why?”

“Because…because other kids might get jealous or adults might get mad at us for playing this game, since you’re so young.”

“Oh. I promise!” Judy said with a little hop.

Swallowing hard, Akiba picked the little kit up, putting her on his desk as he tucked his cock back into his pants, its bulge still pressing on the fabric.

“You also have to promise that you’ll be a very good little girl and do whatever I say.”

Judy nodded.

“Can you say it?”

“I promise to be a good little girl and do whatever Mr. Walker says!” Judy said proudly.

Just hearing that from her cute little 4-year-old mouth made him even harder than before. Rubbing his cock through his pants, he sat back on his chair, eyeing the little girl who sat before him.

“Come sit on my lap Judy.” Akiba said in a kind voice, patting his lap. Judy hopped off of the desk, and climbed up, with Akiba’s help, onto his lap her back to his chest. He moved her more towards his cock, sitting her right on top of it.

She gave a small giggle “Mr. Walker, your thingy is touching my pee-pee.”

“Is it? Well that’s okay, it’ll make the game more fun.”

Akiba then started to grind the little kit back and front and back on his hard covered cock. He spread her little legs over his, lifting her dress. He could see she was wearing only a pair of pink frilly panties under her skirt. He pressed her down more, grinding her hips and 4-year-old covered pussy.

“how does that feel?”

“It tickles…it feels good…” Judy said almost breathless.

“Where does it feel good?”

Judy pointed to her pussy though it was covered by her skirt and panties.

“What is that called?”

“My pee-pee…” Judy said completely at the will of Akiba as he kept grinding her.

“Do you want it to feel even better?” Akiba asked. Judy only nodded.

“Be a good little girl and let’s take off your skirt and panties.”

Judy hurried off of his lap and rushed to take off her skirt. But Akiba reached out and stopped her.

“I’ll take them off.” Judy didn’t say anything, Akiba guessed she was used to her mom dressing her still.  
He reached his thumbs into the waistband of her skirt, pulling it down past her knees and to her ankles. Using Akiba’s shoulders, she stepped out of her baby blue skirt. He then took a second to look at her. She was still wearing her little pink shirt that had the word “princess” on it and her pink panties with a small wet mark along her young cunny. He reached to her, softly pulling her a bit closer as he gently massaged her bum through her panties.

She gave a soft moan at his touch, her eyes mesmerized by his paws on her soft bum. To Akiba, her bum felt like two soft pieces of dough. Round, plump, made for his hands to touch and fondle. Pushing his hands into her panties, he grasped her bare ass.

“Do you like that Judy?”

“Uh huh…”

“Why don’t you say it then?”

“I like you touching my bum Mr. Walker…”

Pleased with that, he pulled down the rest of her panties, enjoying the sight of her immature cunt and her only wearing her shirt. He licked his lips, picking her up, his paw on her bum he sat back down in his chair, this time keeping her chest to his.

“Now were going to play a different game.” He pulled out his hard cock, positioning her small bum to his shaft so her cheeks lightly went around it. “This game is called bounce. You’re going to bounce while keeping your little bum on my penis. Okay?”

Judy nodded as she started to move her hips up and down, rubbing her bum and cunt along Akiba’s hard cock. Giving a moan, Akiba sat back, letting the little 4-year-old bunny pleasure her ass and cunt on his raging dick. Her pace slowly picked up and as it did she started to give off little gasps and moans.

“M-Mr. Walker? I-I need to go pee pee…” The cub said in a small whine.

Akiba grabbed Judy’s ass, helping her move faster on his cock.

“It’s okay baby, you’re not gonna pee-pee, just let it come.”

Judy gave a small moan, her young voice sounding like pleasurable music to Akiba as she matched his speed, moving fast, slamming herself down on his with every grind. Akiba could feel his cock getting wetter and wetter.

“Mr. Walker…i…I’m gonna….Ahhhnnnn…!” The little kit squealed as she pressed herself against Akiba cock, pressing her little bum on his cock, the shaft pressed hard between her little four-year-old bum cheeks. The warmth and tightness made Akiba gasp as he squeezed her bum hard, pushing a bit of his claw in her rosebud making her gasp and moan as she experienced her first orgasm.

“Oh fuck Judy! God you feel so good!” Akiba grunted, pressing the cub down hard on his shaft, he could feel her tiny, virgin cunt lips open very slightly around his cock. His large member twitched before streams of white cum squirted out of his cock, hitting Judy’s small pink shirt, her head and long grey ears.

His orgasm hit hard, harder than he had ever experienced, he closed his eyes, only hearing his own moans and the moans and grunts of the little girl cub who’s bum cheeks was placed tightly around his cock and in his hand.

It slowly died down, the last of his cum dripping down, coating the rest of Judy’s virgin asshole where Akiba’s claw was still inside and rested comfortably.

They were both breathing heavily, Judy still giving out small moans from her orgasm, which she was slowly recovering from.

Akiba was in no place to move the little cum covered beauty, taking his claw out of Judy’s rectum, making her give another small grunt and moan, he scooped up some of his cum on his finger.

Looking down at Judy, her eyes were closed and she was breathing softly as she rested still half naked and covered in Akiba’s cum. He brought his finger to Judy’s lips, lightly smearing his cum on them. Then lightly opening her mouth to push a large amount inside. She didn’t move or object to his actions, she didn’t even open her eyes. She only moved her tongue in her mouth, swallowing the cum with ease before licking her lips.

Swallowing hard once more, Akiba licked his lips and lifted the small cub and stood her on the floor. Judy only gave a small moan and rubbed her now tired eyes.

“Judy? You made a very big mess and I need you to clean it up okay?” Akiba asked. Judy was too tired to object, and sleepily nodded her head. “Will you be a good girl and clean Mr. Walkers pee-pee with your tongue?”

Judy once again only nodded, lightly opening her tired eyes as she took a step towards Akiba, getting on her knees.

“Will you be a good little girl and tell me what you’re going to do?”

“I’m going to be a good girl and clean your pee-pee with my tongue.” She said rubbing her eyes with her small paw.

Akiba held the cubs head like before as she slowly started to lick the cum off of his cock, her small four-year-old tongue felt amazing on his cock, soft, warm, all his. He watched when he could at the little girl lapping away at the spunk, swallowing it each time it entered her mouth. Judy didn’t say anything other than a few moans as she kept licking Akiba’s cock.

“Mmm…” Akiba moaned, gripping Judy’s fur on her head. “that’s a good little girl.” Akiba coaxed. “Maybe you’ll do a better job is you suck on it?”

Judy didn’t object, still being in a haze, as she wrapped her lips around the side of Akiba’s shaft doing her best to suck up any remaining cum. Her small sucking noise made Akiba harder. He was close to cumming again and so badly wanted to see the little girl with her face covered in his cum but the break was almost over.

“Okay sweetheart.” Akiba said in his normal voice he used around the kits. “Let’s get you cleaned up, we can’t let the other boys and girls see you like this. Why don’t you go the washroom at the end of the class and ill help you get cleaned up.”

Judy gave a small yawn, rubbing her eyes once more. “Okay Mr. Walker.” She said walking towards the class washroom.

“That’s a good girl.” Akiba said, watching and following the little four-year-old bunny, who was still not wearing any pants or panties, walk to the bathroom. Her little bum moving softly to her steps making her soft, round cheeks bounce lightly.

“That’s my good little girl.” Akiba said, closing the bathroom door behind them.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey loves, Sheyanne here! Hope you enjoyed another short story! Like, Comment and follow for more amazing stories coming soon! And check out my main story "A fox in the bun house"! 
> 
> Love you all! <3
> 
> Discord: SheyanneK#6182


End file.
